


Sugar I'm Going Down

by devotedtodean



Series: Sugar verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Light Angst, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Top Jared, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is seventeen and has a long string of one night stands under his belt. He doesn't expect that to change any time soon but he also didn't expect the stunning thirty year old Jensen to move in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> I don't own the beautiful boys I'm merely having a good time in my imagination. The story is purely fictional.
> 
> Title is from a song by Fallout Boy.
> 
> A small part of this story is for my friend Leslie, she will know which part ;)
> 
> Please feel free to comment, good or..not so good, I welcome constructive critisism.
> 
> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Xoxo

Jared was sat on the window seat of his bedroom watching the movers bringing boxes of various sizes from the truck into the house next door.

The SOLD sign had gone up a week ago but he hadn't expected the new owner to move in so quickly.

 

He had been sad when Mike had told him that he and his parents were moving out of state. They had been neighbours for ten years, had grown up together. Now, at seventeen, he had lost one of his best friends and some stranger would be living next door.

All Mike knew was that it was a man with no wife or kids and that he was old. The last thing Jared needed was some grumpy old bastard moaning about him shooting hoops or worse, catching Jared fucking a date behind the garden shed. Ok, so maybe Mike had caught him once or twice (alright six times) but he wouldn't tell Jared's mother on him.

 

Jared's eyes focused back on the men moving boxes. Two of them were good looking he supposed but not really his type. The third, he was real cute, strike that, he was fucking hot! 

Homework could wait. He still had weeks before school started up again and he was enjoying the view.

The sexy guy was hoisting a heavy crate now and Jared could see the muscles in his arms and back flexing through a pale grey t-shirt. Jared couldn't quite make out the details of his face but the short dark blond hair and the slope of his neck into muscular shoulders was enough to give Jared jerk-off material to last for years.

His cock was getting hard in his jeans and he shifted uncomfortably.

Maybe he should go and offer to help. Jared smiled to himself. What was the harm in flirting? If the guy was into cock he might even get a quick blow-job out of him.

Willing his half hard cock to settle, for now, he jammed his feet into a pair of converse and ran his fingers through his messy crop of shaggy dark hair. Looking in the mirror Jared nodded. He knew he looked good. Although only a teenager Jared already stood over six feet tall. Regular gym visits and yoga as well as basketball made sure his body was trim and leanly muscled.

The fact that he looked three or four years older than he was meant that he had never had a problem finding a mouth or ass to fuck for the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He took the stairs two at a time.

"Jared, where are you going?" His mom questioned as he bolted for the front door.

"Um, thought I'd go help the new neighbour move in, ya know, make a good impression and stuff." He mumbled.

"Ah yes, I'm sure Mr Ackles will appreciate that," his mother smiled.

Jared frowned. "Mr Ackles?"

"That's the neighbours name Jared. Mike's mom told me before they left."

"Oh," Jared shrugged. He really didn't care what some old man's name was, all he wanted was to get up close and personal to the moving man in the tight t-shirt and low slung jeans.

By the time he got outside the object of his desire was shifting a large black leather armchair towards the back door of the truck.

Jared stepped forward, getting a perfect view of the blond's amazing ass. "Can I help you with that?"

The man span around, his crotch now at just the right height for Jared to get a good look. After what was obviously too long for Jared to be staring he craned his neck up to see a brilliant white smile. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

The voice was deep and husky, it sent shivers down Jared's spine.

The guy jumped down from the truck and now they were eye to eye Jared had a brief minute to see the man's face was just as gorgeous as the rest of his body.

A strong, slightly stubbled jaw, soft full dark pink lips, a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. But it was his eyes that momentarily took Jared's breath away. A stunning green, wide and open, small crows feet crinkling just at the corners, made deeper when the man smiled warmly at him.

"So, shall we get this inside?" His words brought Jared out of a very filthy daydream of those lips wrapped around his cock while the jade eyes looked up at him.

"Yeah sure." Jared smiled, giving the blond the full dimples and sleepy sexy eyes. Jared was now in full on flirt mode and he saw the hot guy's gaze run over him quickly.

_Oh yeah, definately gay!_ Jared mentally fist bumped himself.

They picked up the heavy chair easily between them and manouvered it up the path and into the front room.

"Thankyou er....?" The blond extended his hand.

The younger man shook it. "I'm Jared," he said, gently brushing his thumb over the top of the one in his hand.

"Jensen," the man introduced himself. "Thanks again for the help Jared." 

Jensen realised that their hands were still clasped together and pulled his hand out of Jared's grasp. He could still feel a tingling sensation where the young man's thumb had stroked his skin.

"I'm not busy today if you need any more help?" Jared offered, lounging against the back of the armchair, his hazel eyes fixed intently on Jensen's green orbs.

Jensen fidgeted uncomfortably. "No, no, that's fine. Chris and Tom will be back soon. I think we can manage now."

Jared shrugged and straightened up. "No problem man." Then after a second he added, "I live right next door, so if you need me for  _anything_ just knock." Jared winked at Jensen as he turned to leave.

Jensen stood staring, a little surprised and extremely turned on by the confident young man. As Jared walked from the room he tucked a hand into the back pocket of his jeans to draw attention to his ass, which Jensen had already noticed was really hot.

On his way out of the front door Jared saw the two men from earlier coming up the path. As he cut across the lawn to his house he raised his hand in a friendly hello and disappeared through his door.

Chris and Tom found Jensen sat in the armchair. A little dreamy expression on his face.

Chris dropped the bag of sandwiches he was carrying onto the arm of the chair. "So who's your boy toy?" He motioned with his thumb towards the neighbouring house.

Jensen shook his head. "He's not my boy toy. His name is Jared and he helped me move this heavy ass chair since all you two care about are your stomachs." He spoke teasingly and slapped Tom's belly.

Tom grinned cheekily. "So if you're not interested in that hot young piece of ass d'ya wanna introduce me?"

"Tom! For fuck's sake. He can't be older than twenty, twenty-one tops, isn't that a little young for you? You're five years older than me douch!" Jensen pulled himself out of the chair. "Besides, who said I'm not interested?"

"I fuckin' knew it!" Chris whooped. He clapped Jensen hard on the back. "Our Jenny's gonna get fucked by the neighbour boy!"

"Shit Chris," Jensen winced. "Keep your voice down or the whole block will hear you!" He pulled a sandwich out of the bag. "Seriously guys, I know he's gorgeous but, he's just so fucking young."

"Maybe he's not even into you and this whole conversation is moot." Chris suggested.

Jensen blushed. "He was flirting like crazy, he's into me."

"So go for it! Tom spat out a mouthful of his masticated sandwich as he spoke.

"Jesus Tom! Say it don't spray it!" Chris moaned shaking bits of bread from his hair.

 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the rest of the truck was unloaded it was nearly 8pm. Jensen stood at the end of his path and waved his best friends goodbye as they climbed in the cab of the truck.

Chris wound his window down as Jensen turned to go back inside. " Hey Ackles! You still coming to see us play tomorrow?"

Jensen smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

 

Jared was sitting in the window again texting his friend Chad when he heard voices outside. He watched as Tom and Chris got in the truck and Jensen waved. Jared quickly drew a breath. One of the other men had called Jensen 'Ackles'. As in Mr Ackles. Shit, the sexy blond was his new neighbour!

Jared all but flew down the stairs this time. "Mom! Do we have any lasagne left over?"

"Im the refridgerator Jared. Don't tell me you're still hungry?"

"No. I just thought, well, poor Mr Ackles won't want to start cooking now and he's probably hungry so I thought I could take it to him."

His mother nodded. "That's a very nice idea Jared. Shall I come with you?"

"No!" Jared objected. "Doesn't that tv programme you like about those brothers start soon?"

There was no way Jared was gonna let his mom cock block him. Jensen Ackles was as good as his.

 

Jensen was scanning through a handful of take-out menus whilst munching on a bag of potato chips when his front door knocked. He answered it, glasses still on the end of his nose, the loose sweat pants he had changed into falling down his hips.

His sexy as all hell neighbour was smiling, his mouth tilting up on one side more than the other, making it more of a smirk. His eyes roamed over Jensen, it was then the older man realised that he hadn't put a shirt on after his shower.

Jensen met Jared's eyes when they returned to his face and saw the look of pure undisguised lust.

"Thought you might be hungry." Jared told him, not breaking eye contact when he handed over the covered plate of food. "Love the glasses by the way, verrry sexy." Jared mused, running his tongue over his top lip.

There it was, the slow spread of a blush over Jensen's cheeks and extending down his neck and onto his chest.

Jensen finally found his voice. "Hey Jared, thanks. I was actually just thinking about ordering something so perfect timing." Jensen smiled awkwardly.

Jared showed no sign of moving and Jensen found himself gravitating closer to the man.

Summoning all his willpower Jensen took a step backwards. "Well, thanks for this, I'd best go and heat it up."

"Wait!" Jared closed the gap again. Ignoring personal space he put a large palm on Jensen's cheek and brushed his thumb softly across the corner of Jensen's full lips. Jen closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss that must be coming. Jared's touch igniting a need in him. Then the hand was gone and Jensen quickly opened his eyes.

Jared's face was barely two inches from his own and he could feel the young man's breath on his skin. "You had some crumbs," he whispered.

" Oh, yeah, chips," Jensen mumbled.

Jared nodded. "Well, I'll let you go eat. Wouldn't want that beautiful body to waste away. See ya later Jensen."  He strolled away.

_The trap was baited and set and now all Jensen had to do was walk into it._

Jared smiled to himself.

Jensen shut the door. Calmly took the lasagne to the kitchen and set it down on the counter. Then he went upstairs to his bedroom, stripped of his sweat pants, lay down and jerked his hard aching cock roughly. A few minutes later when his hand and stomach were covered in cum, he rested his head back against the pillow.

"Ok. I am so screwed." He mumbled aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one, sorry
> 
> Xoxo

Jared got up early as usual. He liked to exercise before breakfast, before it got too hot outside.

Jensen dressed in his running gear, grabbed a bottle of water and shut his front door behind him. Am early morning run was just what he needed to take his mind off....

"Holy shit!" Jensen muttered immediately chubbing up in his shorts. Jared's ass was in the air, his head turned away from Jensen.

If he could just make it down the path without 'downward dog' boy seeing him...

"Good morning neighbour."

_Shit!_

"Hey Jared." C'mon, he couldn't ignore the guy.

Jared broke position and stood up smiling broadly. Jensen could feel his resolve crumbling a little. So Jared wasn't _that_ young was he?...and what the fuck was with those dimples and those miniscule shorts? So not playing fair!

Jared was stretching now, arching his back and pushing his lycra covered crotch in Jensen's direction, leaving no doubt that Jared was well blessed.

"Fuck," Jensen whispered in awe. His willpower disappeared totally right at the same time his common sense waved goodbye. "Jared?"

The young man relaxed and grabbed a towel up off the grass to mop his brow, sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead. "Yeah?"

"I was just thinking, if you don't have plans tonight my friend Chris' band is playing at a local bar, maybe...you wanna go?"

Jared nodded.

_Gotcha!_

"I'd really like that Jensen. What time shall I come over?"

"Oh." Jensen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Eight thirty I guess."

"Great. I'll see you tonight." Jared rolled up his yoga mat as Jensen jogged away. He turned back to watch the older man run down the sidewalk.

He did think it would take longer for Jensen to cave but this was good. He was so getting into that hot ass tonight.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short conversations with friends. 
> 
> Next chapter, lots of smut :D
> 
> Xoxo

JARED :   _Got a hot date. Told my mom I'm staying at yours tonight. Cover for me again?_

CHAD :  _Dude! No problem. Who is he?_ _  
_

JARED :  _Hot neighbour_ ;D 

CHAD :  _Man, you must have like awesome powers of homo-ness for him to cave so quickly. Thought you said he'd play hard to get?_

JARED : _I used my flexible yoga abilities to lure him in._

CHAD :  _Tramp!_

JARED :  _Well duh!_

Jared ended the text message laughing.

 

                   ********************

 

JR Ackles

@size_matters 

@Chrisluvspussay@tomtomsexgod behave tonight. Am bringing a date.

 

T. Welling

@tomtomsexgod 

@size_matters@Chrisluvspussay Ooh is it the hot guy next door? Wanna share? 

 

JR Ackles

@size_matters

@tomtomsexgod@Chrisluvspussay Hands off!

 

Christian Kane

@Chrisluvspussay

@size_matters@tomtomsexgod Man, is Tom trying to steal your date already? Excellent!

 

JR Ackles

@size_matters

@Chrisluvspussay@tomtomsexgod Not excellent :/  I'm begging you, best behaviour. Especially you Tom!

 

Christian Kane

@Chrisluvspussay

@size_matter@tomtomsexgod Don't worry Jen, it's cool. See you tonight.

Jensen closed his Twitter page.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen paced nervously. He had changed his outfit four times in the last hour before finally settling on grey jeans that clung to his ass and thighs and a grey silk button down shirt, the top two buttons left unfastened.

When the door knocked at eight twenty-five Jensen took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror before answering.

A walking wet dream was stood in front of him.

Jensen stared, mouth gaping open embarressingly as he took in the body hugging t-shirt that emphasized every muscle beneath it and clung around Jared's biceps. Long slim legs were encased in tight black jeans that drew the eye straight to Jared's crotch and the promise of what awaited there.

"Hey Jensen, wow, you look good!" Jared dragged a predatory eye over the blond. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," Jensen blinked and smiled shyly. "I'll just grab my keys and wallet."

Jared followed him to the kitchen. Jensen reached over the counter for his things when he felt Jared's hands tight on his hips, a second later the young man's chest was pressed firmly to Jensen's back.

"Look so fuckin' hot Jen," Jared breathed against his ear. He moved a hand to splay it across Jensen's ass cheek and squeezed hard causing the older man to let out an involuntary gasp. "Ohh!"

"Fuck! Your ass in these jeans. Damn baby!" Jared whispered hungrily. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?"

A small moan escaped Jensen's lips when Jared's mouth grazed his neck and his second hand moved to palm Jensen's, now solid, cock.

"Do we really have to go out tonight?" Jared drawled softly, running his tongue over the shell of Jensen's ear and stroking his hard-on through rough denim.

"Oh fuuuck! Jared, shit I, mmmm, I promised Chris." Jensen moaned, even as he pushed his dick forward against Jared's hand. He let out a whine of disappointment when Jared released him and stepped back. Jensen turned to see the young man smirking again.

"Well, I guess we better get going then."

Jensen's face fell. "Oh, um..yeah I guess." 

Moving forward again the brunette brushed their lips together, barely touching. "Don't look so glum baby. I figure the sooner we go and keep your promise the sooner we can come back here and I can fuck that pretty ass of yours into your mattress."

Jensen panted against Jared's lips. His cock was hard enough to cut glass, there was no way he would make it through the whole evening in this state but Jared was now holding his hand and leading him to the door.

 

                     

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The bar was already busy by the time they arrived. Chris was on the raised platform used as a stage, setting up with Tom and the other guys in the band. He saw Jensen and waved, pointing down to an empty table in front of the platform.

Jared put his arm around Jensen's waist and guided him through the crowd. The table Chris had indicated had a hand written sign folded on the middle of it that read; RESERVED for Jen and Boy Toy.

Jensen glared at Chris. He should have known he and Tom were not capable of best behaviour. He apologised to Jared but the young man just chuckled and shook his head. Jensen loved how his hair bounced around his face when he laughed.

"It's ok Jen. I've never been called a boy toy before."

Jensen shrugged. "Well, I'm thirty years old Jared and you're...?"

"Very attracted to you." Jared avoided the obvious question of his age quite cleverly he thought. He denied Jensen the chance to question him further, pulling him in by the waist  and kissing him deeply, drawing interested looks from the people around them.

Jared pulled away leaving Jensen panting for breath. "I'll get us some drinks." Jared smiled, his eyes sparkling three different colours at once.

His older date was still trembling from the assault on his lips so he just nodded and mumbled, "beer please."

As Jared walked to the bar a grin spread over Jensen's face. He wasn't usually keen on PDA's, but that kiss wasn't affection, it was just stupidly hot!

Jared ordered two beers, fake ID in his pocket, ready just in case but he wasn't asked for it.

 

                   ********************

 

The band was great, not that Jensen had been paying much attention because for the last two hours Jared's long thigh had been pressed firmly against his and the young man's fingers were casually caressing the back of Jensen's neck making the blond uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

When Jared leant closer, brushed his lips against Jensen's ear and whispered; "Can we get out of here yet?" 

Jensen whimpered a barely audible "Yes."

Jared rose from his seat as Jen looked to the stage to signal to his friends that he was leaving. Chris and Tom grinned widely.

 

It didn't take long for them to drive back but to Jensen it felt like hours, mainly because Jared had been slowly stroking Jensen's inner thigh the entire way and Jensen was so close to cumming in his pants like a teenager.

Jensen fumbled to get his front door unlocked with Jared's fit body plastered to his back, but finally managed to open it and almost fell through before Jared grabbed him around the waist and span him around.

Jared's lips were hot and insistant against Jensen's. His tongue flicked out, swiping across the blond's full lips demanding entry. Jensen moaned and parted his lips, hungrily accepting Jared's tongue to stroke his own.

Kissing Jensen harder, deeper, Jared's hands gripped tightly to the older man's ass, bringing their hips together to grind into him. Jared broke the kiss first for his lips to trace across Jensen's jaw and down his throat.

"So fuckin' hot Jen!" Jared's voice was thick with want and Jensen tipped his head back allowing Jared to run the tip of his tongue up the line of his adam's apple.

Jensen's hands twisted into long chestnut hair as he gasped; "God Jare..That feels so good!"

"Yeah?" Jared's teeth were nipping at the skin of Jen's neck. "Gonna make it feel even better baby. Wanna fuck you open with my tongue, wanna taste your sweet ass." He growled against Jensen's overheated skin.

"Jesus!" Jensen spluttered, his hands tightening in Jared's hair. "Never...never had..." He panted.

The younger man pulled back to look at Jensen's flushed face, eyelids half closed. "You never had your pretty hole eaten out Jen?"

Jensen glanced up through heavy lashes and shook his head.

"Fuck!" Jared growled. "Bedroom. Now!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen didn't know how he managed to climb the stairs, his legs already trembling from the promise of what Jared was going to do to him.

 

It was clear that although Jared was younger than him, he was obviously more sexually experienced than Jensen. Hell! Jensen had never even fucked on a first date before. He didn't even know Jared's surname, but the effect the gorgeous man had on him was undeniable, irrisistable.

 

Once inside the bedroom Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist, kissing him hard and pulling his shirt roughly from the waistband of his jeans. His long fingers flew over the buttons of the grey silk until he was slipping it off the broad freckled shoulders and onto the floor.

"Fuck Jen! He exclaimed as he explored the smooth muscles with flat palms. "Your body, so fuckin' sexy."

The blond keened quietly at the praise. The sensation of Jared's hands on his naked flesh, the long fingers stroking the hard buds of his nipples had Jensen's cock so hard and aching to be touched.

Jared's eyes sparkled with desire. Jensen was so responsive to his touch. He knew he was a talented lover but no man had ever trembled so much beneath his touch before and no man had ever got Jared so hard without even touching his cock.

Pulling his t-shirt over his head, Jared pressed his long defined torso against Jensen's, ghosting his lips over his lover's as Jen's hands gripped onto the lean muscles of Jared's back.

"God, you really want it don't you Jen? Want my tongue stretching you open, getting you ready for my cock?" He whispered heavily.

"Fuck yeah Jared!" Jensen moaned.

Jared undid the buttons on Jensen's jeans and pushed them off his hips. He dragged finger tips through the course curls of pubic hair. "Want you naked baby, right now." He growled.

Jensen quickly toed off his boots and shucked off his jeans and boxers. Jared took a step back to admire the body in front of him. Sculpted abdominal muscles, strong slightly bowed legs and the thick heavy cock that glistened with pre-cum.

Jared drew in a deep breath. "Fuckin' beautiful Jen."

Jared's eyes reflected pure  _want_ as he backed Jensen up to the bed until he was sat on the side of it. Jared ran his fingers through the short blond hair as Jensen mouthed at Jared's hard cock through the denim that covered it.

Popping the button and sliding down the zip of Jared's jeans, Jensen's eyes flashed wide when he realised that the young man wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Jesus Jare!" He muttered as he tugged down the jeans and Jared's long solid cock leaned towards his freckled face. Jensen licked his lips.

"Suck me Jen. Wanna know if those lips feel as good as they look."

Jensen keened as he flattened his tongue and licked slowly, following the thick vein underneath Jared's cock. He wrapped his pouty lips over the head when he reached it and slid his tongue into the slit tasting salty pre-cum.

Jared's head rolled back and a small gasp escaped his parted lips. Jensen's hand wrapped around the base of the long dick as his mouth sank down the length as deeply as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back up and circled his tongue over the large cock head.

"Shit Jen!" Jared moaned. "You're so fuckin' good at that!"

Jensen's soft mouth sank back down Jared's cock, sucking and lapping greedily.

"Ah Christ! Better stop baby." Jared warned and Jensen let his cock go with a wet pop.

Jared slid his jeans off and onto the floor. He bent to kiss Jensen, tasting his own pre-cum on his tongue. "Get on your knees baby, I wanna taste that ass."

Pulling himself onto the middle of the bed, Jensen turned over onto his hands and knees, displaying his perfect firm round ass.

"Mmmm, look so hot like that Jensen," Jared hummed. "Good enough to eat."

Jensen felt the bed dip with Jared's weight and then large hands were pulling his ass cheeks apart.

At the first touch of Jared's tongue on his tight pink hole a shock shot right through Jensen's spine and up his painfully hard cock. "Jesus Christ!"

"Taste so fuckin' perfect Jen. I'm about to fuck you open with my tongue. You want that baby? Want my tongue inside your pretty hole now?"

Jensen dropped to his forearms and pushed his ass back towards his lover's mouth eagerly. "Do it Jare please, I want it!" He pleaded.

Jared pushed the tip of his tongue against Jensen's furled hole, slowly stretching the muscle, his thumbs either side of Jensen's rim.

"Fuck!" Jen exclaimed loudly as he felt Jared's tongue push further into him.

Jared moaned quietly and latched his lips over Jensen's rim, taking his time sucking and licking before thrusting his tongue in deeply and swiping the inner wall of his ass..

" Oh shit! Fuck Jared, so good!"

Jared could have licked Jensen out for hours, the little noises he was making made it even better but Jared's cock was throbbing needily. Pulling his mouth away he dragged a finger tip across his lover's spit soaked hole.

"You got lube Jen?"

"In the drawer," Jensen motioned to the nightstand.

Grabbing the bottle and a condom from the box next to it Jared kissed his way down Jensen's back, between his shoulder blades and down into the dip of his spine. "Turn over baby, let me see your face."

Jensen twisted over to lie on his back. His face was flushed, his pupils blown wide and his cock so hard and leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

"Jesus Jen, fuckin' gorgeous." 

As he watched Jared coat his fingers in lube Jensen spread his legs wide and lightly gripped his own cock, running his fingers up and down the thick shaft.

Moving his hand under Jensen's balls Jared stroked his fingers over Jensen's hole then gently pushed two fingers through the ring of muscle. Jensen drew a sharp breath at the intrusion but relaxed quickly. There was only a slight burn, Jared's tongue had done a good job of opening him up.

Jared pushed deeper, finding Jensen's prostate with expert fingers and sweeping across it making Jen's hips buck off the mattress and drawing a rough gasp from the lips of the older man.

Adding a third finger Jared scissored and stretched Jensen open further as he writhed and panted, hand still stroking his cock.

"Oh God Jared! Fuck me, please fuck me!"

"Begging for my cock Jen? Such a needy little bottom aren't you? Want it so bad?" 

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jensen cried out as Jared's fingers hit his sweet spot over and over.

Jensen keened at the emptiness when Jared took his fingers away until he saw his lover quickly tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it down his long hard cock. After covering the latex in lube Jared leaned forward over Jen and, taking his lips in an almost viciously hard kiss slapped Jensen's hand away from his cock.

"Wanted to do this as soon as I saw you Jen. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me for a week." Jared's voice was a whole new level of deep as he lined himself up and pushed forward, his cock head stretching Jensen's rim wide.

"Fuck!" Jensen groaned and bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the burn and stretch. He grabbed the comforter beneath him in his fists.

"Jen? Are you ok?" Jared had stopped. Sure, Jensen might be just a fuck but he didn't want to hurt the guy.

" I'm good Jare, don't stop. Want you to fuck me." Jensen moaned and wrapped his legs tightly around his lover's back.

Jared's hands slid under Jensen's ass and tipped his pelvis up to meet him.

"Christ Jen, baby, so fuckin' tight still. Gripping my dick like a red hot vice aren't you!"

Jared circled his hips opening Jensen up enough that he could sink in slowly and finally bottom out deep inside Jen's ass.

" Oh my God Jared, so fuckin' huge!" Jensen gasped. "Move Jare, please move!"

"So fuckin' hot Jen, even hotter when you beg."

Jared rocked his hips into Jensen, grinding down before pulling back slowly and sliding deep to the hilt again.

"Yes! Jesus Jared!" Jensen pushed his weight onto his shoulders, tilting his hips up further to meet Jared's thrust and take his hard cock deeper in his tight ass.

Sweat dripped down Jared's back as he fucked harder and faster into Jensen, slamming his cock deeper and hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Jensen thrash beneath him.

"You're gonna cum for me aren't you baby? Gonna cum just on my cock?" Jared growled.

"Yes, fuck Jared yes!" The blonde was able to gasp out as heat spread through his balls, drawing them up tight. The muscles of his ass twitched around Jared's dick buried so deep inside him before clamping down tightly as Jensen's orgasm hit him. Cumming untouched he murmered indecipherable words as cum streaked up his chest.

Jared groaned, released Jensen's ass cheeks and dropped his weight down onto his lover's cum covered body, fucking him hard and fast through his orgasm while chasing his own.

He mashed his lips against Jensen's before burying his head in the man's throat. "Christ Jen I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum so fuckin' hard baby!"

Jensen clung to Jared's back, nails raking the skin as Jared came gasping out "Jensen!"

 

A few minutes later he rolled off Jensen panting.

"Fuck Jen, I knew it would be good but..." Jared told him, taking off the condom.

Jared didn't do cuddling after sex. He'd always figured there was no point, he'd gotten what he wanted. But, when he rolled over on his side and saw the blissed out expression on Jensen's face, the wide trusting green eyes and freckles, he thought that it couldn't hurt this one time and pulled Jensen to him, wrapping an arm behind the older man's shoulders and settling his short soft hair against his chest.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

When Jensen woke up it was seven am and he was alone. The sheets on the other side of the bed were cold. Jared had clearly left some time ago.

 

Jared twisted uncomfortably in his bed until he was face down on the mattress. He hadn't slept since he had sneaked out of Jensen's bed when he had woken up at three am still holding tight to the man who was curled up to him, face nuzzled into Jared's neck.

No! Jared thought. He hadn't sneaked. So he had slipped his arms from around the sleeping man as gently as possible and quietly picked up his clothes before tip-toeing out of the room and getting dressed in the hall. And so what if he had winced at the front door clicking shut behind him. Whatever...he had  _definately_ not sneaked.

His bedroom door opened with a bang.

"Mom!" Jared yelled, pulling the covers hastily over his naked butt.

"Sorry Jared! I thought you were staying at Chad's? Just bringing your clean laundry." His mother dropped the folded clothes onto the bottom of the bed. "What happened? You and Chad have a lover's tiff?" 

Jared groaned and shoved his head into his pillow. "No mom! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not dating Chad, he's just a friend. I came home cos I didn't feel well but I'm fine now, ok?"

"Ok sweetheart, whatever you say." His mother left closing the door behind her.

Jared rolled onto his back and shut his eyes but opened them quickly when all he saw behind his eyelids was the image of Jensen lying naked beneath him, his long eyelashes resting on freckled cheeks and his mouth forming a perfect O as he came.

"What the fuck!" Jared mumbled angrily. He'd fucked the guy already so why was he still thinking about him? He pulled himself up and headed for the shower.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst here but more smut in the next chapter I promise 
> 
> Xoxo

 

ChristianKane

@Chrisluvspussay

@size_matters So Jen, how'd it go? ;)

 

JR Ackles

@size_matters

@Chrisluvspussay Fine

 

ChristianKane

@Chrisluvspussay

@size_matters Fine? No sex or bad sex? :(

 

T. Welling

@tomtomsexgod

@Chrisluvspussa@size_matters I gotta get in on this convo!

 

JR Ackles

@size_matters

@tomtomsexgo@Chrisluvspussay Fuck off! Not discussing my sex life on fucking Twitter!

 

T. Welling

@tomtomsexgod

@size_matters @Chrisluvspussay That means bad sex then lmao

 

Jensen closed his phone and dropped it onto the couch next to him. He was not in the mood for Tom today.

_Shit! Jared could have at least said goodbye before he left!_

He thought about going to knock on Jared's door, maybe just to return the lasagne plate...God no! That was a lame excuse that Jared would see through immediately.

He was still pondering a list of excuses he could use for going to see the young man when his phone rang.

Chris.

"Yeah?" Jensen answered moodily.

"Look dude, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it online but fuck man, what happened?" Concern was evident in his friends voice.

Jensen sighed. " It was all going really well. The sex was incredible, despite what Tom thinks."

"So what's the problem Jen?"

"When I fell asleep he was here and when I woke up he wasn't. Didn't even say goodbye."

"I don't see the issue here Jen...Oh wait, fuck, I forgot, you don't do the one night only thing do you?"

"No. Shit Chris. Is this what all the women you've fucked feel like after you slip out on them?" Jensen's voice was quiet, pained. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly? I wouldn't know. Don't tend to see them again to ask." Chris replied slowly. "Guess that makes me a bit of a bastard huh?"

"No Chris, you're not and I didn't mean to bum you out. I just...I just expected more I suppose." He ran a palm over his stubbled chin and sighed again.

"Jensen. How do you know he doesn't want to see you again? He might have had a reason for leaving."

Jensen snorted. "Yeah, sure Chris. That's why it's five pm and I haven't heard from him all day. Pretty sure I'm in for some awkward neighbour moments ' Hey Jared, remember me, the guy who spread his ass for you on the first date.' This sucks Chris." Jensen groaned inwardly.

"You'll be fine Jen. And hell, even if it was for one night you still got to have incredible sex right?"

Jensen smiled. His best friend always found the positives. "Yeah Chris, he fuckin' blew my mind!"

He heard Chris chuckle. "See ya later Jen. Call me if you need to buddy."

"Yeah, thanks Chris.


	11. Chapter 11

By seven o'clock that night Jensen was lying on the couch watching an eighties rom-com when there was a knock on the door. He kicked the blanket off that had been spread over him and straightened his glasses.

When he pulled the door open Jared was leant casually against the frame grinning widely. He immediately wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and planted a kiss on the man's surprised mouth.

"Hey baby," he drawled as he pulled his lips away from Jensen's.

"Jared!" Jensen gasped. "I thought, well, erm..."

The young man arched an eyebrow as he tightened his grip around his lover. "You thought what? That I'd used you? That I wasn't coming back?"

Jared felt kinda guilty, after all, that's exactly what he'd intended to do but he had not been able to get Jensen out of his head since he had walked, not  _sneaked,_ out in the early hours. Jared realised it would take more than one night to get this guy out of his system. A couple of days, a week tops and he would move on.

Jensen looked down at where his bare feet were toeing the floor. "Well, you left without waking me so I just guessed..."

Pressing a kiss to Jen's temple Jared flowed easily into the excuse he had prepared before coming over.

"M so sorry Jen. I just had a lot to do today and you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. I wanted to call you earlier so you didn't think that I'm a total douche but I never got your number."

_God I'm good! Maybe I should think about an acting career._

Jensen met Jared's beautiful hazel eyes and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I'm sorry I doubted you Jare."

So ok, another, more sharp, pang of guilt hit Jared in the gut as he looked at Jensen's giddy smile.

_Fuck! He wasn't supposed to feel like this! It's sex, just sex._

"Are you coming in?" Jensen asked, suddenly realising they were still in the doorway.

"I'd like that, if I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all, I was just watching tv." Jensen lead Jared to the couch.

"So what are we watching?" The brunette glanced at the tv. "Jen, tell me you're not watching Pretty in Pink?"

Jensen laughed loudly and tugged Jared down to sit with him. "I'm not sure which is more embaressing, the fact I'm watching it or that you recognised it in three seconds!" 

Jared's dimples deepened when he grinned again and stretched his arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Let's call it a tie and never mention it again."

Running his fingers down the front of Jared's baby pink t-shirt Jensen smiled. "Agreed."

He flattened his palm over Jared's abs and nuzzled into his neck. "Mmm, you smell good Jare."

With a grunt of appreciation Jared hauled Jensen into his lap. "Thought you wanted to watch your chick flick?"

"Want you more," Jen mumbled against Jared's throat and started sucking and biting a bruise into the tender flesh.

Jared grabbed roughly at the perfect ass straddling his crotch. "You hot for me again Jen?" He breathed heavily into his lovers ear.

"Hell yeah! Was hoping you'd fuck me again this morning but..." Jensen was grinding his ass down onto Jared's hard-on, his own cock tenting the front of his sweats.

" Oh baby, you gonna let me make it up to you?" Jared licked a stripe up Jensen's neck and latched his teeth onto his earlobe, tugging gently.

"Oh God yes!" Jen moaned. "Can we...mmmm..go to bed?"

"Yeah, let's do that Jen." Jared lifted the older man off him and rose from the couch to pull Jensen up the stairs, their t-shirts disguarded somewhere along the way to the bedroom.

"Jesus Jen, so fuckin' hot!" Jared rasped as he held the blonds well muscled body to his own and took his mouth in a hard kiss. Jensen's lips parted instinctively and their tongues licked and swirled together as they stumbled to the bed.

Jensen's hand moved to his face to take his glasses off but Jared stopped him. "Leave them on," he said deeply. 

When Jensen sank onto the bed Jared quickly tugged off the mans sweat pants. Jensen's tight white boxer briefs were already wet around the tip of his thick cock but Jared slid those off too before stripping out of the rest of his own clothes.

He leant over Jensen for a brief but passionate kiss and Jen arched up when Jared's huge cock grazed his own.

"Gonna suck your dick Jen." Jared growled dropping to his knees on the carpeted floor between Jensen's spread thighs. Putting his hands on his lovers hips he pulled him further to the edge of the bed. "Gonna suck your dick and then fuck you so hard baby."

"Oh fuck yes!" Jensen gasped.

Jared flicked his tongue into Jensen's navel and trailed soft kisses across his stomach. He sucked a line of small bruises from Jensen's hip along his groin that had Jen twisting and grunting. "Please Jare, need your mouth!"

Slowly and teasingly Jared circled the tip of his tongue around the velvety head of Jensen's cock. Jared moaned as though it was his own cock getting the attention. 

Jensen whimpered as Jared persisted in flicking his tongue in delicious little licks over the flushed red head of Jensen's dick, dipping into the slit occasionally and lapping at the leaking pre-cum.

"Fuck! Jared please!" Jensen thrust his hips forward.

Jared would normally have teased his lover for a while longer but he didn't have the patience tonight. He hadn't been able to think about anything but his gorgeous neighbour all day and he needed to be inside him again.

Wrapping his lips around Jensen's cock he sank down deeply, drawing a gasp from his lover. He sucked tightly on the shaft as he pulled back up. With his lips around the cock head he bobbed, just catching the rim of the glans every time.

"Jesus fuck!" Jen moaned loudly and twisted his fingers into Jared's shaggy brown hair.

Jared slid his mouth down the hard length again and again, hollowing his cheeks while he slid a finger between Jensen's ass cheeks to stroke over his puckered hole.

"Omigod!" Jen drew a harsh breath in. "Please Jared! Need you!"

"I know baby, I know," Jared whispered when he took his mouth from Jensen's dick. He reached for the lube that was still on the nightstand from the previous evening. "Get down here Jen and turn around." He told the older man as he backed up a little to make room.

Jensen dropped to the floor. Turning to face the bed he bent over, forearms on the mattress, as Jared tipped lube onto his fingers. Soft kisses were pressed to Jensen's shoulders as Jared's first finger slid into him. Jen shivered as he felt the slight pressure inside his body. "M..more Jare," he panted quietly.

A second finger joined the first, long and curling deeply as they explored the smooth inner walls. Jared pressed against Jensen's prostate as he scissored his fingers to make room for a third. Jen was letting out moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Christ Jen! So tight inside, can't wait to get my big cock in you again, fuck you open good baby and feel your ass squeezing my cock when you come." He fucked deeply with his fingers now, hitting Jensen's sweet spot repeatedly.

"Oh Jesus Jared! M'ready, fuck me please!" Jensen begged, his voice breaking as he pushed his ass down onto Jared's fingers needing more.

"Fuckin' love it when you beg baby," Jared drawled deeply. "Say it again, beg for my cock Jen!" He thrust his fingers hard and fast into Jensen making the blond scream in pleasure.

"Please Jare!" Came the strangled cry." Please fuck me! I need your cock so bad!"

Jared yanked open the door to get a condom and quickly rolled it down his hard cock before coating it with more lube. He rubbed the head over Jensen's rim. "Fuck Jen!" He growled as he thrust inside with one quick push forward.

"Jesus Christ yes! Jensen cried loudly as he was suddenly full of long hard dick. "Don't wait Jared, fuck me!"

Jared growled low in his throat and squeezed Jen's hips so hard there were sure to be bruises as he slammed hard into Jensen's ass. Then one of Jared's hands was braced on the bed as the other reached underJensen's stomach to wrap around his lovers hot thick cock. He draped his weight over Jensen's back and ploughed hard and fast into the scorching heat, the motion causing Jen to fuck into the tight fist around his dick.

Jared ground his teeth together. He desperately wanted to cum but held back waiting for Jensen.

It was only a moment later when Jensen gasped; "So close..Jared please!"

Jared bit down hard into Jensen's shoulder and slammed home inside the tight ass so hard that the bed shifted on the carpet. The walls of Jen's ass clamped down tighter than a virgins as Jensen cried out; "Fuck, fuck Jared I'm cumming!"

Jensen's hot spend flowed over Jared's fist and down the side of the bed.

"Holy fuck Jen!" Jared's orgasm hit him like a speeding train as Jensen's ass squeezed and milked the cum from his cock. Jared's thrusts slowed but he still drove deep into Jensen, working them both through their climax.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie chapter, sorry I'm very busy with work at the moment :(
> 
> Xoxo

When Jared finally withdrew Jensen collapsed against the bed panting for breath. Jared stroked a hand tenderly over the broad lightly freckled back. "You ok Jen?"

"Uh huh," Jensen mumbled into the comforter. "Shit, I think I blacked out there for a minute."

Jared chuckled. "Well, that is a compliment." He threw the condom in the trash and stretched a hand down to help Jensen up from the floor.

Jensen giggled. "Fuck Jare, my legs are all wobbly."

"That's nothing to do with my sexual prowess Jen, that's your old bones suffering from kneeling down for too long." Jared winked as Jensen huffed playfully.

"Thirty Jare! Not exactly over the hill."

"I'm willing to bet your ass will be just as hot in another thirty years baby." Jared smiled and kissed his lovers neck softly. "Now, do you think your wobbly legs will carry you to the bathroom or shall I bring you a cloth?"

Jensen climbed up on the bed and flopped down onto the pillows. "Cloth please." He grinned cheekily, his emerald eyes sparkling.

The smile sent a lightening bolt to Jared's chest and as he turned to the bathroom he frowned.

_He absolutely did not think that Jensen looked adorable and he definately didn't want to just make out with those soft lips for hours without it having to end in sex._

Jared cleaned up and brought a wet cloth out to Jen who had stretched out on the bed. Jensen thanked Jared with another smile when he took the cloth and cleaned himself quickly. Jared sat on the edge of the bed and for some reason he couldn't fathom, stroked his hand over Jensens calve, the soft hairs tickling his palm a little.

"Mmmm, s'nice," Jen murmered. He looked up at Jared. "Can you stay tonight?" He asked softly.

Jared knew he should immediately say no, make an excuse and leave. He should tell Jensen 'sorry but I have to get up early again' then go home. But, when he opened his mouth what came out sure sounded more like;

"Of course I can baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Jensen woke up to discover that he was the little spoon and that was just fine by him. Jared was pressed closely to his back, his arm draped over Jensen, palm flat to his stomach and knees tucked up behind him. He snuggled back against his sleeping lover.

The second time Jensen woke up it was to a ringtone he didn't recognise. He nudged Jared with his elbow, he was still snuggled behind him, hot breath puffing against Jensen's neck.

Jen nudged again. "Jare, your phone is ringing." 

"Hmmm?" Jared opened one eye lazily.

"Answer your fucking phone Jare." Jensen grumbled.

_Shit!_

Jared was fully alert now. It was bound to be his mom calling. He had meant to let her know that he was staying out last night but after another round of incredible sex when Jensen had ridden him hard, they had both fallen asleep.

He jumped out of bed and snatched his pants up, groping in his pockets for his phone. He checked the caller ID; Chad.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief as he answered. "Hey Chad, what's up?" He glanced over at Jensen and saw that he had rolled over onto his stomach. His arms were splayed above his head and his perfect naked ass was on display. Jared smiled.

"Dude, where are you? Your mom called me last night to see if you were here. I told her you passed out playing X Box but she's gonna call you soon if she doesn't hear from you!"

"Shit yeah. Thanks Chad. Time kinda got on top of me last night."

Jensen waved an arm up in the air. "So did I!" He giggled, face still half buried in a pillow.

Jared laughed loudly.

"Who was that Jay? Did you hook up?"

" That's Jensen. I'm over at his place."

"Jensen? Wait, the neighbour? Didn't you fuck him on Saturday?" Chad asked puzzled.

"Sure did." Jared was relieved that Jensen could only hear his end of the conversation.

"The same man two nights in a row?  _And_ you stayed over? Are you feeling alright Jay, you got a fever or somethin'."

"Very funny Chad," he replied, even though inwardly he admitted his friend had a valid point. This was just not like him at all. He looked over at the form lying on the bed. "Look man, I gotta go cos I got a hot ass pointed at me."

At that point Jensen looked over his shoulder and wiggled his ass teasingly, a dopey looking grin on his face. Jared grinned back as Chad made a vomitting noise down the phone.

"Dude, I so did not need to know that! You still joining us tonight or will you be too busy banging your sugar daddy?"

"I'll be there, see you at about seven o'clock."

"Ok Jay, and call your mom!"

Chad hung up and Jared sent a quick text to his mother saying he was still with Chad and would be home later. Then he dropped his phone on top of his pants and jumped on the bed, straddling the back of Jensen's thighs and making the blond groan out "Oomph fuck Jare!"

Jared slapped Jensen's ass cheek. "Haven't you got a job to go to today?

Jen yelped at the sting on his butt. "No, don't start my new job for a few weeks."

"Hmm, well I don't have any place to be for a while, I wonder how we could pass some time..." Jared smirked and ran his fingers over the pink palm print on Jensen's ass.

 

                    ********************

 

A couple of hours later Jared was chuckling as Jensen sat on the chair at the dining table. The older man winced as he lowered his weight.

"Don't laugh, it's your fault." He complained grasping his coffee cup. "You'd be sore too if you'd had a giant cock in your ass so much."

Jared laughed louder, his dimples deep indentations in his cheeks. "Don't even think about it Jen, I'm just a big old top."

"Yeah well, some sympathy wouldn't go amiss." Jensen pretended to sulk.

"Aww baby, you want me to kiss it all better?" Jared's eyes twinkled.

"Fuck no!" The blond shoved against his lovers shoulder. "All I want right now is some ointment and a soft fucking cushion!"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

 

By lunch time they had moved to the front room. Jared had picked the movie; Thor, the Dark World.

Jared was lounged at one end of the sofa, Jensen stretched out with his head in his lovers lap. It occured to Jared that this was much more domesticated than he had ever been before but he's comfortable and Jens head resting on his thigh is warm and cosy.

"Christ Hemsworth is hot!"

Jensen raised his head a little and slapped Jared on his washboard abs. "Ass! I'm right here you know! He teased. "Besides, Tom Hiddleston, much hotter!"

Jared carded his fingers through Jensen's hair. "I've got a thing for muscular blonds I guess."

"Yeah? And I got the hots for tall guys with long dark hair." Jen winked up at the brunette before letting his rest back down. " Hey Jare?" 

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think Thor and Loki are fucking?" Jensen asked casually.

"What? No! They're _brothers_ Jensen!"

"Well, they're not really are they?" Jensen protested. "I just get this vibe..."

"Could be that it's actually Hemsworth and Hiddleston that are fucking." Jared suggested.

"Now  _that_ is hot!" Jensen nodded.

"Hell yeah!"

 

It was late in the afternoon when Jared had to go.

"Yeah, you got plans tonight." Jensen referred to the phonecall Jared got that morning.

"Meeting some friends," Jared nodded.

Before Jared left he programmed Jensen's number into his phone, promising to text him with his number, and kissed him goodbye. Jensen held onto his hand for a second longer as if he didn't want him to leave so Jared kissed him again before crossing the garden to his house.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"There you are!" His mother greeted him when he got home. There was a suitcase standing in the hallway.

"Going somewhere?" Jared questioned.

"Jared! Did you forget I'm going to visit my sister? Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine mom, go have fun." Jared hugged her as a car horn sounded outside.

"That'll be my taxi. You got back just in time."

Jared carried the case out to the car and waved goodbye. He  _had_ forgotten about his mothers trip but the timing couldn't have worked out better.

He climbed the stairs to his room pulling out his phone he typed a text.

JARED       : Hey baby.

JENSEN     : Hey Jare.

JARED        : How did you know it was me?

JENSEN      : No-one else ever called me baby.

JARED         : No-one else ever called me Jare.    

Jared took a long shower. He briefly considered jerking-off but didn't, it wouldn't have compared to how Jensen felt.

 _Damnit!_ He was not gonna get attached to the guy, he's just a really good lay, nothing more.

_His subconcious quietly laughed "keep telling yourself that."_

 

_********************_

 

By the time Jared arrived at Chad's house Sandy, Misha and Gen were already there, settled in the basement that Chad's parents had turned into a games room for him.

When he entered Sandy lunged at him and kissed his cheek sloppily. "Hey Jared!" she beamed and fluttered her eyelashes. She'd had a crush on him since they started high school, even though she knew the fact she had no cock meant he wasn't interested.

"Hi Sandy," he peeled her away from him and waved at Gen, who was standing with a pool cue in her hand and discussing her next shot with Chad. 

He strolled over to the seating area, past a pinball machine and a classic Street Fighter arcade game. Misha looked up at him through glassy eyes from his bean bag chair.

"Jay dude, you are so fuckin' tall!"

Yeah, Misha is already stoned. 

 

By midnight Jared had consumed six slices of pizza, four beers and some weird looking pitcher of green alcohol that Chad had mixed up. He was also almost as high as Misha who was currently sitting in his lap.

"Do you wanna fuck me Jay?" Misha stared at Jared, his head tipped quizically to the side. The question wasn't asked seductively, it's just thrown out there like ' would you like fries with that?'.

Sandy looked shocked, Gen looked interested and Chad choked on the joint he just took a long pull from.

"No Misha. I don't want to fuck you." Jared spoke slowly so that his friend understood.

"Why not? I'm a good looking guy." Misha looked more like a confused puppy right then.

"Well for one thing Misha, you're not gay, for another you're not my type and lastly, I don't fuck my friends."

Sandy sighed deeply.

Misha thought for a moment, blinking his incredibly blue eyes. "Chad is straight and your friend and I'm pretty sure you've fucked him."

Chad spat beer all over his shirt "Fuckin' has not!" He objected loudly as Gen and Sandy rolled on the floor laughing.

Jared grinned. "Yeah, sorry Mish but even if Chad was into dick he's well out of my league."

"Fuckin' too right!" Chad agreed.

"Are you sure you're not into me Jay? Cos there's a lovely buzzing sensation in my ass right now."

"Get off Mish, that's my phone." Jared shoved his friend lightly and he stumbled up.

"Fine, I get the hint," Misha mumbled and dropped down on the floor next to Gen. "Gen, do you want to fuck me?"

Jared shakes his head, laughing as he reads the text.

 

JENSEN   : Missing you.

 

Jared taps the keys to say 'missing you too' then deletes it. He was missing Jensen but he wasn't going to admit it. Instead he typed out;

JARED     : Want me to come over?

JENSEN   : Aren't you with your friends? 

JARED      : I can be with you in twenty minutes.

JENSEN    :  :D 

 

Jared shoved his phone in his pocket. "I'm gonna head off guys."

"Oooh Jared got a booty call!" Chad jeered.

" Oh yeah, got me a tight ass to get into." Jared winked at Misha who blew him a kiss in return.

"You don't change do you Jay? Such a player." Gen teased him.

"You know me so well girl," he throws over his shoulder as he leaves. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted on a special day. So I just want to say...HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARED PADALECKI! We love you and Jensen xx

" Fuck, want you so bad Jare!"

Jensens naked back was pressed to the wall, his bare legs wrapped around Jareds waist. All that remained of their clothes was their boxers and they hadn't even got past the downstairs hallway.

Jared was grinding up against Jensens ass, biting a trail down his neck. "Wanna get in that tight ass Jen. Gonna make you scream." He growled.

"Oh fuck yes!" 

Gripping tightly to the firm globes of Jensens ass, he squeezed as he kept rutting against him. Jared encouraged Jen to hold onto him and he carried his 210lb lover up the stairs with ease.

Jared sat on the bed, Jensens legs still wrapped around him. Their hard cocks were rubbing together through thin fabric and Jared kissed and nipped down Jensens throat when he tipped his head back and moaned softly.

He twisted to lay Jensen down on the bed, dragging his mouth and tongue down oversensitive flesh until he reached the waistband of Jensens underwear which he slowly slid down his legs, caressing Jens thighs with soft touches. His own boxers came off more quickly.

"Fuckin' love your cock. So thick and hard," Jared murmered before dragging his tongue from balls to head and swiping over the frenulum, making his lovers hips jolt up from the bed.

"Nnngghhh!" Jensen grunted as Jareds mouth encased his aching erection and slid down, his tongue pressed to the hard flesh.

Jared sucked and licked, his hand moving over the blonds shaft and down to roll his balls gently between long fingers. He moved those fingers back and rubbed slowly over Jensens rim drawing a soft hiss from him.

"You still sore Jen?" He asked, concerned.

"Only a little. Still want you." Jensen whispered.

"Mmmm, better be gentle with you tonight then."

Pouring a good amount of lube onto his fingers Jared tentatively pushed one into Jensens ass. It was accepted easily and Jared began delicately stroking the walls of the passage as he continued to suck deeply down on Jens cock.

"Oh fuck!" Jensen arched his back and pushed forward onto Jareds finger. "More!"

Two of Jareds fingers were now slowly and gently opening up his lover enough to add a third. Jared took his time stretching Jensen, moving his mouth from the blonds cock to soothingly give his rim little kitten licks until Jensen writhed and begged for his his lovers dick.

When Jared pulled away Jen whined. Jared lovingly stroked his thigh. "Just gonna put a condom on baby."

Once sheathed and lubed Jared lowered himself between Jensens welcoming thighs, peppering his face with soft kisses. "So beautiful Jen," he murmered as he eased himself into Jensens needy hole.

"Ohh!" Jensen gasped before Jared covered his mouth with his own, sucking on his lower lip and whispering how perfect Jen was and good it felt to be inside him.

Jared fucked him slow and deep, angling his hips so his long cock hit Jensens prostate with each sweet thrust. Jens own thick girth lay heavily on his stomach, twitching and leaking pre-cum, slick and warm.

With Jensens arms wrapped around his neck Jared slid his hands under Jens back and brought them over to grip his lovers broad shoulders, pulling their torsos impossibly close. Their sweat soaked bodies moved as one when Jared began to slowly grind deeper and deeper into his lover.

"Jared! Oh God Jared!" Jensen cried against the young mans lips as his balls throbbed and drew up tightly, almost painfully. He fisted one hand into the back of Jareds tousled hair.

"Gonna cum with you Jen!" Jared moaned circling his hips faster. Jensens body tightened around Jareds cock as Jensen came hard, his cock erupting between them as Jareds own cock throbbed and pulsed out his release, filling the condom as they both cried out their ecstasy.

They lay together, covered in sweat and cum, neither ready to move. Jensen was enveloped in Jareds long arms. "We should really shower Jare."

"In a minute Jen," Jared mumbled, half asleep but holding Jensen tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I'm afraid :(

He is warm and comfortable and once again snuggled up behind Jensen, their legs tangled together beneath the covers.

This thing with Jensen was really not going the way he planned. It had to stop, just not right now....

Jensen turned over and tucked his body into Jareds, his hand resting over the young mans left pectoral. "Morning," Jen breathed against Jared's chest, his eyes still closed.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Jared pressed a kiss to the blonds forehead.

"Mmmm," Jensen smiled sleepily. "I like waking up to you Jare."

Jensen started to move his hand down Jared's body but his fingers hit dried cum. "Eww, you're all gross," he mumbled wrinkling up his nose and Jared thought that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"So are you! You're the one who came all over us and then passed out." Jared laughed.

" Yeah, but  _you_ made me cum so hard I saw stars and, if I remember correctly, you fell asleep first."

"Shower?" Jared suggested.

"Shower." Jensen nodded.

 

 

When they were showered and dressed and tucking into a mountain of pancakes covered in syrup and blueberries Jensen's phone rang.

" 'Lo?" He spluttered around a mouthful of breakfast.

"Man that better be food in your mouth or I'm hanging up right now!" 

Jensen swallowed. "Hey Chris, yeah, Jared made me pancakes."

"So...boy toy came back then? Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Um, yeah yeah," Jensen coughed.

"Ah, I take it he's still there then? Ok, well I just wanted to see if you want to grab a beer with us later?" 

"Yeah, I think I can manage that Chris. Who else is going?" Jensen was distracted at that point by Jared fellating his syrupy fingers with a glint in his eye.

"Tom of course and Danni. Jeff said he might swing by.

Jareds hand was now sneaking up the inside legs of Jensen's running shorts, edging further towards his half hard cock. Jensen moaned.

"Sorry?" Chris asked.

"Oh, er, nothing, sounds good. See you then." Jensen garbled out quickly and hung up. 

He grabbed hold of Jared at the back of the neck and kissed him firmly. "Right. You. Upstairs. Now!. And bring the syrup."

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what's this about you dating a younger guy Jen?" Danni quizzed him.

"Oh my God Dan!" Tom interjected. "You should see him! The guy is a total wet dream!"

"Tom! Would you mind not having dirty thoughts about Jared please!" Jensen slapped at his arm half-heartedly.

When Danni asked if he had a picture Jensen blushed.

"Oh you do! Show me show me!" She demanded giggling like a schoolgirl and flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

Jensen pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture he had taken of Jared that morning. He was shirtless and lying on Jensen's bed grinning, hands resting behind his head.

"Wow Jen! Totally hot! Look at that body!" Danni exclaimed. "Can you forward me this picture?" She winked.

"Oh oh, if she gets a copy I want one too!" Tom turned the screen of the phone so he could see. "Fuck Jensen, you are so lucky to have a boyfriend like that!"

Jensen put his phone in pocket before Tom drooled all over it. "You perverts are not getting a copy and he's not my boyfriend, at least I don't think he's my boyfriend. It's complicated." 

"Complicated how?" Chris piped up. Being a straight man he  had not been clamouring to see the half naked picture of Jared.

"We've only had one actual date." Jensen shrugged.

"And three days of awesome sex!" Tom added.

"Tom, awesome sex does not constitute a relationship. God! I hardly know anything about him but, he's kinda addictive." He sank back in his seat.

"So it's not just his big dick you like? And don't tell me he isn't hung Jensen cos you are a total size queen!" Danni teased.

"No, it's not just that, but it is an obvious bonus." Jen smiled cheekily before his expression became a little more serious. "I really do like him Danni."

"Then you gotta go out on another date, make sure it's not just about sex." 

Jensen considered Danni's words of advice.

 

                    ********************

 

After his mother called and he assured her he was ok and not hosting any wild parties Jared made himself a grilled cheese. Taking it up to his bedroom he flipped on the tv and sat back on his bed to eat, which his mother hated.

When he finished his sandwich he even managed to get some homework done, after all there were just six weeks left until school started up again and this year he would be a senior.

By ten thirty he had changed into pj bottoms and was reading Wuthering Heights for an English assignment when his phone beeped with a text message.

 

JENSEN    :  Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?

JARED       : Like a second date?

JENSEN    : Yeah, but I'm not putting out until the third one.

JARED       : Ok loverboy. You gonna pick me up and bring me flowers?

JENSEN     : Yes and yes. See you at seven thirty.

 

Jared smiled. Come on, No way was Jensen not gonna give it up.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my God Jared, fuck! You're gorgeous!"

Jared had answered the door wearing black dress pants and a black button down shirt that was fitted to show off his broad shoulders and slim waist.

"Right back at you baby." Jared's eyes shone as they roamed over his date. Charcoal grey pants that clung to Jensen in all the right places and a maroon shirt, unbuttoned enough to show collar bone. His glasses topped off the outfit and Jared would swear that Jensen was the sexiest man on the planet.

"For you." Jen offered a bouquet of yellow roses to Jared who actually blushed a little.

"I can't believe you really brought me flowers!"

After carefully putting the flowers in a vase they left for the restaurant that Jensen had made a reservation at. It was a quiet little Italian place in the next town over.

The evening passed quickly as they enjoyed each others company, discussing music, literature and their favourite movies. When the check came Jensen insisted on paying and they walked back to the car hand in hand.

They pulled into Jensen's driveway and climbed out of the car.

"Thankyou for tonight, I had a really great time Jen." Jared pushed his hair back from his forhead and beamed.

"You coming in for a night cap?" Jensen offered.

"No, I'm gonna go get some beauty sleep."

"Pfft, yeah like you need it." Jensen chuckled as Jared pulled him in by the waist and kissed his lips slowly and softly.

The blond closed his eyes and leant in, pressing his chest to Jared's and dropping his arms over his shoulders. Tugging Jensen's bottom lip between his teeth Jared let his hand glide over the man's ass then slowly pulled away, leaving Jensen flushed and hard in his pants.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Erm..yeah." Came the confused half-panted reply.

Jared smiled and walked away, disappearing behind his door.

 

He shut his door behind him and leant against it. Taking his phone from his pocket Jared counted down.... _five four three two.._

The phone rang.

He smirked and answered "Hey baby."

"Get over here now Jare." Jared could here the  _want_ in Jensen's voice.

"Thought you weren't putting out 'til date number three?" Jared teased.

"If you're not over here in one minute Padalecki I'm gonna come get you."

"God you're a bossy bottom Ackles! I'm on my way. Be naked."

 

"Jensen?" Jared called pushing the unlocked door open.

"Up here....naked!"

Jared grinned as his long legs took the stairs two at a time

Jen was laid on the bed, moonlight shining through the open drapes illuminating his freckled skin. "Oh Jesus Christ Jensen, you're so beautiful." Jared whispered from the doorway.

Jensen smiled shyly at the compliment then looked up through long eyelashes. "Come to bed Jared."

Jared's clothes were quickly shed then he was lying next to Jensen, covering his lover's mouth with his own. Their tongues duelling insistantly as Jared draped a muscular thigh over one of Jensens.

Breaking the kiss Jared's mouth sought the overly sensitive area at the bottom of Jen's neck and sucked hard as his fingers travelled to the blonds nipple, alternating between stroking and pinching the tender nub.

" Oh fuck Jared!" Jensen twisted beneath him, his short fingernails dragging over Jared's back. "Want you so bad, Jesus! Can't get enough of you!"

"Christ, so fuckin' sexy baby! Turn me on so Godddamn much!" Jared growled against Jensen's throat as his hand slid down his lovers body to wrap around his hard thick cock.

Jensen whimpered and arched his body up into Jared's. "Need you Jare...need to feel you inside me, please!"

Quickly lubing up his fingers Jared pressed them to Jen's eager hole, stroking and circling the rim while his his lips found a sensitive nipple.

"Fuck Jared, don't tease! Just...nnghh!"

Two long fingers pressed deeply into Jensen, stroking and twisting against the tight walls surrounding them. Jensen spread his legs wider encouraging Jared to thrust deeper into him.

"Feel good baby?"

His lover's fingers fucking into him and the huge hard cock grinding into his hip had Jensen moaning; "God so good Jare, always so fucking good!"

A third finger stretched him open wider and pressed against his prostate sending a shiver of sparks through Jensen's nervous system. "Oooh shit yes!" He gasped. "More Jared!"

"Fuck Jensen, so hot, so tight, can't wait...I need to fuck you." Jared was already shifting into position between Jensen's thighs. He pulled his fingers away slowly as he settled his weight on top of his lover. Licking, sucking and biting on Jensen's lower lip.

Jen writhed and moaned feeling too empty without Jared's fingers and aching for his cock. "Jared! Jared please!" His voice was broken and raw as he wrapped his legs over his lover's ass.

"God, you drive me crazy!" Jared was breathing heavily, running his hands over Jensen's ribs, stomach and hips. "Wanna fuck you bare Jen. Wanna feel you around me, fill you up with my cum and make you mine!" 

"Oh fuck Jare! Yes, yes now! Want to feel you cum inside me."

Jared groaned as he lined his cock up to Jen's tight ass but he hesitated. "Do it Jared," Jensen pleaded twisting his fingers into his lover's hair.

The sensation of hot tight flesh around his bare cock as he sank into Jensen's ass was almost too much for Jared to handle. He had  _always_  worn a condom during sex so the whole experience of being bare was new to him, and this was  _Jensen!_ It felt incredible.

" Oh Jen!" He gasped as the smooth muscle gripped him tightly, slowly opening up around his cock. "So good baby. Jesus fuck! Feel so good!"

Jensen was muttering Jared's name over and over like a mantra. As if every "Jared!" that left his lips pulled his lover deeper and deeper into him.

Finally, when he was fully seated Jared stilled for a moment, intending to wait for Jensen to adjust, but, tightening his legs over Jared's back and tipping his hips up Jensen begged; "Don't ...don't stop...please move!" 

Pulling back and then snapping his hips forward quickly Jared was lost in everything that was  _Jensen_. The tight fit wrapped around his cock drawing him deeper and deeper, the obscene noises coming from his lips, beautiful to Jared's ears and the feel of strong arms and legs wrapped around him, urging him to go faster, harder. 

He set a punishing rhythm, pounding against his lover's sweet spot as he sucked and bit another bruise into Jensen's neck. "Fuck Jen, you were fuckin' made for my cock baby, so tight, so perfect!" Jared panted roughly as Jensen's fingers twisted tighter into his long hair, his thick cock throbbing with the friction of Jared's stomach grinding over it.

"Jesus Jare...so close!" Jen gasped as the hard thrusts sped up. Jared gripped tightly to Jen's left hip, the other hand fisted into the sheets beneath them.

"Shit baby! I'm gonna cum, fuck!" The words ripped through Jared's throat as he tipped his pelvis forward and thrust hard. His orgasm tore through him, whiting out his vision. As he pumped his spend deep into Jensen Jared growled out possessively "Mine! Fuck...All mine Jen!"

Jensen reeled at the heat filling him up. When he heard Jared claim him, his own climax hit fast and hard and he cried out Jared's name as he cock released streak after streak of cum between their stomachs.

Jared rocked his hips slowly and he covered Jensen's face in sweet kisses. "Mine," he whispered softly this time. "Please say you're mine Jensen."

Jensen opened his eyes, his green irises almost glowing in the moonlight. "Yours Jared. I'm yours." he whispered back, looking into the hazel depths.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jared was now used to waking up as the big spoon and today was no different. He was tucked up behind Jensen, his large hand wrapped over his lover's thigh. He snuggled closer, nestling his hard cock between Jen's ass cheeks.

"Umph...sleeping," Jensen muttered.

"But Jen baby, I'm hard and horny." Jared pressed soft kisses across Jensen's shoulders.

"Jared, I need sleep." The older man whined.

"Mmmm, I know how to wake you up." Jared drawled easing Jensen over to lie on his stomach.

"What're you doing?" Jen grunted, face half buried in a pillow, as he felt Jared shift down the bed. "Seriously Jare what...nngghh!" Jensen breathed in sharply as Jared's tongue ran up between his ass cheeks.

"That's cheating!"

Jared chuckled, almost evily, as he pulled his lover's cheeks apart to probe deeper with his tongue, flicking across Jensen's rim.

"Fuck!" The blond spluttered.

"You want more?" Jared asked. "Or shall I stop so you can go back to sleep?"

"Don't you dare stop Padalecki!" Jen growled, thrusting his butt up to Jared's face.

Jared circled his tongue around the puckered hole again then he slid the flat of his tongue from Jensen's balls to his tailbone, very slowly.

"Oh holy shit!" Jensen gulped, his cock now a solid force against the mattress, but as he began rutting into the soft sheets Jared gripped his hips tightly and hauled him onto his knees.

"Uh uh baby, you're gonna cum on my tongue and my fingers."

"Jared I can't! Jensen was pleading as his lover's tongue pressed instantly against the tight ring of muscle. "Omigod!" Panting, writhing and pushing back against Jared's tongue  Jensen gasped loudly, "More! Jesus fuck more!" 

Breaching his hole, Jared thrust his tongue forward into Jensen over and over, fucking  deeper every time before pulling back to wrap his lips around Jensen's rim to suck and lap. "You taste so good Jen. Can taste my cum too, still full up from last night. Love eating your ass."

When Jared's tongue sank back into Jensen's ass a long finger slid in beside it.

"Oohhh..." Jen keened, dropping to his elbows and arching his back, pre-cum forming a puddle on the sheets from his blood heavy cock.

Moving his mouth away Jared replaced it with a second finger. Jared drove deep into Jensen, hitting his prostate time after time as his tongue just tantilisingly flicked around Jensen's stretched rim.

"Fuck Jared right there!" Jensen thrust back, fucking himself on Jared's fingers. "God Jare, so close!" 

"So fuckin' hot Jen." Jared panted adding finger number three to Jensen's slick hole and twisting. Jared's other hand was jacking his own pulsing cock, moving quickly up and down the hard length.

"Who do you belong to Jen?" Jared growled, fucking his fingers hard against Jensen's prostate.

"You...yours Jared!" The blond moaned loudly.

"Damn right you're mine baby!" Jared grunted. Gonna cum for me Jen? Come on my fingers?" 

"Yes, fuck yes!" Jensen's muscles tightened, squeezing his lover's fingers hard inside him as thick ropes of cum shot from his twitching cock and covering the bed sheets. "Jared! Oh God Jared!" Jensen gasped and shuddered.

"Oh God baby! I'm gonna come all over your pretty hole now!" Jared rasped, stripping his dick harder and faster, the friction almost painful without lube but Jared was beyond that.

He pulled his fingers out just enough to stretch Jen open as wide as he could before groaning loudly and shooting his load into and over Jensen's ass hole. "Jesus fuck Jen! "

They both collapsed onto the bed drawing deep breaths. Jensen threw his arms above his head and stretched. "My God Jare, you're incredible."

"Flatter me all you want, I'm still not gonna be able to go again for at least twenty minutes." Jared laughed.

Rolling onto his side, Jen ran his fingertips lightly over Jared's tanned chest. " So....yours huh?" He smiled softly.

Jared frowned. "I'm sorry Jen, you just make me a little possessive."

Jensen sat up and studied the younger man's face. "So, so you didn't mean it? It was just in the heat of the moment?"

Sighing, Jared shook his head and ran his hand over Jensen's back. "No Jen, I mean yes, I meant it. I just don't want you to think I'm rushing you. I've never really had a proper relationship." Of course there was another reason that Jared really shouldn't get in too deep.

Jensen's shoulders relaxed. "I don't feel rushed. I like you Jare, a lot. I want to be just yours and...I want you to be just mine."

Jared smiled then because he really did care for the older man. He settled his lover back against his chest. "Sounds good to me."

He needed to say something. He should tell Jensen the truth right now but surely that would mean losing him and Jared wasn't prepared to do that.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Jay man! We haven't seen you for like two weeks! What ya been up to?"

Jared switched his phone to speaker as he ladled homemade chilli into two bowls.

" Oh hi Chad. Been busy sorry. My mom's still outta town."

"Ahh I get it, different man every night of the week huh?" Chad laughed.

"Well, no actually. Just one special one." Jared smiled as he thought of Jensen.

"Dude! Don't tell me you're still banging the neighbour?"

"His name is Jensen."

"Oh Jesus! Jay the slut is actually in a monogomous relationship!" Chad sounded genuinely shocked. "You do realise all the homos in the state are gonna be crying into their body glitter?"

"Wow Chad, how very not sterotypical of you." Jared's voice was dripping in sarcasm. "You be sure to tell them from me that I have a boyfriend now."

Jared heard a noise behind him and turned to see Jensen smiling broadly.

Chad was talking to someone before coming back on the line. "Just told Misha that you're spoken for and now he's sulking!" Chad teased. "Ok man, just cos you're all loved up and shit don't forget about us ok?"

"Never Chad, talk to you soon." Jared hung up.

 

He carried the two bowls of food to the table. "Just in time baby, I made dinner." He kissed his lover's lips softly and took a second to squeeze his ass before scooting back to the oven to take out a tray of spicy potato wedges.

The blonde sat down at the table. "I fall asleep after sex and suddenly your masterchef? I could get used to this."

Jared returned with the plateful of wedges and after placing them on the table bent to kiss Jensen again. "Yeah? Well I could get used to this," he whispered against the older man's lips.

"Thought you already had....boyfriend." Jensen put his hand on the back of Jared's neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss.

Jared groaned and pulled away. "Damnit Jen," already horny again. "Eat your chilli!"

 

                    ********************

 

Later that evening Jared was sat in his usual spot on the couch, Jensen's head on his lap. The older man's legs were stretched out, hanging over the arm of the sofa, his sweats riding low on his hips.

"Tom called earlier." Jensen said as long fingers carded through his hair. "Some of the guys are going out on Friday night, asked if we want to go."

"Yeah sounds good. I'll actually get to officially meet your friends. Oh..wait. Am I gonna be called boy toy all night?" Jared joked.

Turning his head sideways to nuzzle at Jared's crotch, Jensen mumbled against the denim. "You don't like being my boy toy?" 

"Mmmm," Jared hummed, feeling his cock start to harden. "You know I do Jen."

Their eyes met when Jensen looked up. He straightened his glasses and looked over the top of them like a naughty secretary, it drove Jared crazy whenever he did it. "Would my boy toy like his big cock sucked?"

"Fuck yeah baby!"

Jen rolled onto his stomach and popped the button on his boyfriends jeans and slid the zipper down. Lifting his hips Jared wiggled his jeans and underwear down under his ass freeing his erection.

Wasting no time Jen flattened his tongue and licked a thick stripe up the underside of the heavy cock, breathing in the musky scent that was pure Jared.

"Jesus baby!" Jared moaned, dropping his head onto the back of the sofa. Jensen's tongue was now flicking across his frenulum. " Oh God Jen, fuck! Your tongue..."

Jensen chose that moment to wrap his full lips over the velvet head of Jared's cock, swiping his tongue around as he sank down deeply.

"Nnngghh!" the brunette grunted as he was swallowed to the root. One hand gripping a sofa cushion the other on Jensen's cheek, Jared raised his head from the sofa to watch his cock sliding in and out of soft rose coloured lips. "Wanna fuck your throat Jen." Jared growled and thrust up hard making his boyfriend gag.

Jensen pulled away for a moment, Jared panicked thinking he had hurt him or at the very least pissed him off. But then he watched his lover move to kneel next to the coffee table. Putting his hands behind his back he tilted his head up and opened his mouth.

"Fuck!" muttered Jared as he scrambled up from the sofa and stood in front of Jensen. "You sure Jen?"

Jensen nodded and opened his mouth wider. Holding the base of his cock with one hand Jared wrapped the other into Jensen's hair. He rubbed the wet head of his length over the circle of plump lips before feeding his cock slowly into Jensen's mouth, inch after inch until he bumped the back of the blonds throat.

"Jesus Christ!" Jared growled as Jensen looked up at him, his eyes dark with desire and his throat full of Jared's dick. "Fuck baby, you're such a slut for my cock. You want me to fuck your pretty mouth hard don't you?"

Jen keened around Jared's shaft and nodded, shifting Jared's cock a little deeper down his throat.

"Oh God fuck!" Jared let go of his shaft and put his hand on Jensen's jaw. He began thrusting, slowly at first but soon the urge to fuck harder and faster into the hot wet mouth took over. The whole time he watched Jen's face to check for any signs of distress, but Jensen was moaning around him, thick globs of saliva and pre-cum running down his chin.

Jensen's eyes were watering as Jared held his head steady as he fucked his face and muttered praise. "So fuckin' good baby. Just takin' it, takin' my cock in your throat. God baby I'm so close fuck!"

Tugging his own sweats down Jensen quickly fisted his own cock, he knew it wouldn't take much and when Jared cursed loudly and spilled down his throat Jen came hard too.

After riding out his orgasm Jared dropped to his knees and rested his forehead on Jensen's shoulder. "Fuck Jare, that was so hot!" Jensen croaked. 

Jared took his boyfriends mouth in a deep kiss, tasting himself there. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked quietly.

"No Jare, you didn't but my throat might be little sore tomorrow. It makes a change from my ass though." They laughed and Jared pulled him closer and stole another kiss.

 


	21. Chapter 21

It was pretty obvious to everyone at the table that Jared adored their friend and from the way they had barely let go of each others hands and the long lingering looks between them, Jensen was pretty much gone for the young man too.

Jared excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jensen turned to his friends. "Ok, let me have it..."

"You guys are so sweet together! Not to mention jaw droppingly hot!" Danni squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, I can feel my teeth rotting just sitting with you." Chris grinned.

Jensen beamed at them both and turned to Tom.

"He's hot, funny, intelligent and clearly thinks the sun shines out of your ass man. He's the perfect guy for you. Now...you've had him for like a month so hurry up and dump him so I can have a shot." Tom winked.

"You don't have a hope in hell Tom. Young Jared is clearly infatuated with our Jen." Chris told him.

Jensen shushed them when he saw Jared returning and as he took his seat Jared looked around the smiling faces and blushed a little. "Should my ears be burning?" he asked carefully.

"Maybe a little," Jen smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Oooh free porn!" Danni giggled.

"Oh there's Jeff!" Chris waved at the middle aged man who had just walked into the bar. The man sauntered over.

"Hi guys." His voice was whiskey rough and he definately had sex appeal but after just a brief glance Jared was wrapped back around Jensen.

"Danni, you look more beautiful every time I see you." Jeff kissed the red-head's cheek.

"Gee thanks hunny," Danni purred. "If you weren't spoken for I'd make a move on your fine ass."

"Ah yes, is Sebastian not with you?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately not. My beloved is suffering from...how did he put it...'abrupt craniel agony'."

"So he's got a headache?" Jensen laughed.

"Well Seb has always been a drama queen, maybe it's because he's English or an actor or gay."

"Or maybe all of the above?" Jared volunteered cheerily, making everybody laugh.

When Jeff finished chuckling he held out his hand to Jared. "Jeff Morgan. So I'm gonna say you're Jen's boyfriend?"

Jared shook the offered hand. "Jared Padalecki and yeah, I'm the lucky guy dating this gorgeous man." He smiled lovingly back at Jensen.

"Hey, I've got an idea..group photo!" Tom shouts.

They all agree and Jeff hands his phone to another patron to take the picture. They all raise their drinks and grin as the flash goes off.

 

                    ********************

 

When Jared was driving them home he asked Jensen what his friends had said.

"They like you. In fact, Tom wants us to break up cos he's got a thing for you." Jensen looked over at Jared. "You wouldn't sleep with Tom would you?"

"Hell no!" Jared smiled and reached over to take hold of Jen's hand. "I have no intention of us not being together."

Jen rested his head against his lover's shoulder. "Good, me neither.

 

That night they made love for hours. Slowly exploring every inch of each other. Hot, naked sweat soaked bodies writhing in perfect unison until they finally lay sated and sleepy together as the sun rose.

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Jensen...Jen." Jared shook his boyfriends shoulder gently.

"What?" Jensen mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I have to go, got some things to, do but I didn't want to leave without a kiss goodbye baby."

Jensen's eyes flickered open, he smiled at Jared who was already dressed and sat on the side of the bed, his hair still wet from the shower. "What'ya waiting for then?"

Jared bent his head to his lover and their lips met. As he pulled away Jared popped a sweet kiss on Jensen's nose. "Mmmm." Jared hummed.

Rolling onto his side, Jensen tucked a hand beneath his head and looked up at his lover. "Will I see you later?"

"I sure hope so," Jared smiled. "I miss you when we're apart. Is that totally sappy?"

Jensen's smile widened across his freckled face. "No, not sappy at all." In fact, he felt exactly the same way.

Jared kissed him one more time and then left him to go back to sleep.

 

The phone woke Jensen a couple of hours later and he answered it expecting it to be his boyfriend. "Jared?"

"No Jen, it's me." Chris's voice sounded....off. "So, Jared's not with you?"

"Oh hey Chris,No, he's not here. He left earlier."

"Good, cos we need to talk."

"Can we do this later Chris, I've just woken..."

"No Jensen!" Chris cut him off. "This is important. It's about Jared. Meet me at the coffee shop on Main in thirty minutes."

"Yeah ok, but what's.."

Chris had hung up.

 

                    ********************

 

Jared was sat on the sofa at home. His mother was coming back the following day and he had cleaned the house from top to bottom, not that he had been there much, spending most of his time at Jensen's.

He had come to the decision to tell Jensen the truth and he was terrified. If Jen could just understand, let him explain, then maybe he would forgive Jared his deception and they would be ok. He knew Jensen would be pissed but he deserved to know the truth, even if it meant that Jared lost him. No! No that wouldn't happen, Jensen cared about him too much.

 

BANG BANG BANG!!

 

Jared jumped at the hammering on his front door. Someone was pounding hard enough to break it down.

 

BANG BANG BANG!!

 

"Open the fuckin' door Jared!"

"Jen?" Jared pulled the door open.

Jensen was furious. His face scarlet with anger, fists clenched at his sides.

"Jen? What the..."

"How old are you Jared?" Jensen spat angrily.

Jared's shoulders dropped. He felt the wrecking ball hit him in the gut at full swing.

"Answer me Jared! Goddamnit! How old are you?" Jensen stepped up into Jared's space, anger flashing in his eyes and his body visibly shaking from the adrenalin in his system.

"I'm seventeen Jensen." Jared whispered.

"Bastard!" Fury flew through Jensen as his palms connected with Jared's chest, pushing him so hard that he fell back landing hard on the floor. "Stay the fuck away from me Jared!" He snarled before turning on his heel and stumbling away towards his car.

"Jensen! Wait, please!"

As he hauled himself up he heard the screech of tyres. Jensen had gone.

Jared made his way to the front room and dropped into a chair. How did Jensen find out now, when he had just decided he would tell him someone had beaten him to it.

With tears in his eyes Jared picked up his phone but after trying he found that Jen had switched his cell off so Jared called another number. "Chad? I fucked up big time."

 

 

Chad had been sat with Jared for more than an hour listening to the whole story, except for what Chad called the 'stomach churning dude sex, TMI man!'

Clasping his can of soda and leaning forward in his chair he looked at Jared. " So, let me get this right. The guy that should have been a quick hook up fell in love with you and you broke his heart in a matter of weeks. This is also the first man you've ever given a shit about beyond sex and now it's all over because you never came clean about your age but somehow he found out anyway?"

Jared flinched. "God Chad, you make it sound so simple. But you got one thing wrong, Jensen isn't in love with me. What I want you to tell me is how to fix it!"

Chad's mouth twisted in thought. "Jay man, you really  _did_  fuck up. I can't see how this is gonna work out. And you can deny it all you want but from how I heard the story Jensen  _is_ in love with you, or...was."

Jared turned his gaze to the floor. "I can't believe I've lost him Chad."

"You need to suck it up and move on dude. Put Jensen behind you. Hell it's not like  _you_ fell in love with  _him!"_

When Jared lifted his head, the tears rolling down his cheeks spoke volumes.

"Shit," Chad sighed.

 

                   ********************

 

Jensen wouldn't answer his phone and when Jared tried knocking on his door a few days later when he saw Jensen's car was back it was Chris who opened it.

"He doesn't want to see you man." Chris said sadly.

"Please Chris!" Jared begged. "I just need to talk to him!"

"I'm sorry kid, but you need to go."

"Ok. Ok I'll go." Jared said defeatedly, realising he wasn't going to get past Chris. "But please can you tell him I'm sorry and that I..I miss him. Please Chris?"

"I'll tell him Jared." Chris told him before shutting the door.

 

                    *********************

 

The next few weeks before school started again Jared spent in his bedroom. He finished his English assignment and his other homework. When that was done he read or played video games.

His friends called and invited him over for pizza or to go see a movie but he declined every time. He wouldn't be good company. Too busy wallowing in self-pity but mostly guilt from hurting the man he loved.

He sat in his window more often than not, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jensen and once he did see him coming back from a run. Jen had happened to glance up and see Jared but he quickly looked away, his mouth hardening into an angry line.

He had thought he was all cried out....He was wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Jared! Get up....school!" his mother shouted through the door.

Groaning Jared dragged himself to the bathroom and showered. He looked in the mirror. His face was gaunt, his eyes darkly ringed. He shaved and brushed his teeth before pulling on his uniform and going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Get some breakfast Jared, you've hardly eaten for weeks." Sherri paused for a minute, she was worried about her son. " Are you ready to tell me what's wrong yet? Is it a boy?"

"I'm fine mom. It isn't a boy. I don't wanna talk right now, besides I'm gonna be late for class."

 

                    ********************

 

Jared made it through the first half of the day mainly thanks to the fact that Chad and Misha were in all of his classes. He had been almost force fed lunch by Gen and Sandy because they both immediately noticed how much weight he had lost and according to Gen he 'looked like shit'.

He met back up with Chad to go to English. They were running late and entered the classroom when the other students were already seated.

"I hope you have a good reason for your tardiness gentlemen."

Jared's heart jumped into his throat as he looked at the teacher sat behind the large desk, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Jensen?" ghosted off the young man's lips.

 

Thankfully only Chad was close enough to hear what Jared had said and when Jared froze on the spot Chad knew his friend needed help. He surrupticiously pushed Jared into action, guiding him to their seats at the back of the room.

"Sorry Sir, won't happen again." Chad apologised.

"Make sure that it doesn't Mr?"

"Murray Sir. Chad Murray."

Jensen flinched. So this was Jared's best friend, the boy he assumed knew  _everything._ A glance at Jared told him that his ex-boyfriend was slumped in his chair, his eyes fixed on the desk in front of him.

"And you are?" Jensen's voice echoed across the room.

Jared wanted to scream "You know my name! You moaned it enough when I was fucking you!" Instead he mumbled "Jared Padalecki, Sir."

"Mr Murray, Mr Padalecki please collect in the Summer assignments." Jensen cleared his throat. "Ok. Good afternoon seniors. My name is Mr Ackles. Now if you will all have your copies of Wuthering Heights in front of you we will begin.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

"So, how did it go today Jen?"

"You sound funny, are you on hands free?"

"Yeah, in the car on my way to rehearsals. Don't change the subject."

"It was bad Chris. I don't know if I can do this."

"Did you at least warm him when you got your class lists last week?"

Jensen's temper flared. "Like hell I did! He lied to me, used me and humiliated me!"

"Calm down Jen. Look, I know you're hurting but I do think you should have told him. He cares about you."

"Bullshit! Sebastian told you himself, I was just another notch on the teenage Padalecki bedpost!"

Chris stiffened. "That's not what Seb said. I told you, Seb's brother is in school with Jared and that he's got a bit of a reputation. Doesn't mean he doesn't genuinely care about you."

"Yeah, well I'm the fuckin' stupid bastard who let him fuck me bare. Thank fuck my test results came back negative!" Jensen ranted.

"I don't think Jared would have put you at risk Jen. Like I said, we could all see how much he adored you. The guy was fuckin' broken up the day I saw him at your place."

"Oh so now you're on his side!" Jensen was aware how childish he sounded.

"Fuck you man! Jared lying to you about his age was wrong but he never said he was angel. You told me yourself that he was experienced!" Chris shouted back.

" Yeah, well you can tell Tom that Jared is free game now but he might wanna wait a few months until he's fuckin' legal!" Jensen hung up.

 

He sat breathing heavily. Who the fuck was Chris to tell him that Jared cared, that he was broken up! He had looked just fine......ok maybe he hadn't looked as good as he used to. He was thinner, his face gaunt. His eyes had been dark and almost...hollow?

Jensen scrolled through his phone to the photos he hadn't been able to bring himself to delete.

There were some of he and Jared at a fun fair they had gone to where they had shared a funnel cake and he had dared Jared to see how many gummy worms he could fit in his mouth. Quite a few it turned out.

There was the photo Jeff had forwarded to him of all of them in the bar, the one that Jeff's boyfriend had recognised Jared on as one of his younger brother's friends.

Jensen scrolled on until he found the picture he was looking for, the first picture he had taken of Jared and shown to his friends. The image was barely recognisable as the man he'd seen today. The photo showed happy sparkling eyes, a beautiful smile including dimples and glowing tanned skin.

Jensen's heart ached. He missed Jared. But even if he could forgive him the situation was impossible. He was a minor and one of Jensen's students. No it was over and they both had to accept it.

 

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck as he took his glasses off. He had been reading through the seniors Bronte assignments and had just got to the one marked J Padalecki when Chris had called him. He shut his phone and picked up Jared's paper.

An hour later Jensen looked up from reading and rolled the ache out of his neck. Jared's assignment was excellent. He had captured the essence of the characters brilliantly and his understanding of the powerful tortured relationship between Heathcliff and Cathy was insightful. 

He picked up a red pen and wrote A+ in the corner of the title page, writing below it 'Excellent work Mr Padaleck'.

 

                     ********************

 

Jensen was getting into his car the following morning when he heard a womans voice calling; "Mr Ackles, Mr Ackles!"

Turning, he saw the woman coming towards him from Jared's house. She smiled and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Sherri Padalecki. I live next door with my son Jared. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to introduce myself but I know Jared has said hello."

Jensen forced a smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs Padalecki. Yes, your son was very....welcoming. I'm actually just on my way to work so...."

"Please call me Sherri. Yes, you're teaching at Jared's school aren't you? Well, I won't keep you, just wanted to invite you to a little get together we're having at the weekend, just a few neighbours and friends."

"That's very kind of you Sherri but er, I don't think Jared would be very happy with his teacher there."

"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, nothing seems to make my boy happy at the minute. He barely sleeps, hardly eats. I asked him if it was boy trouble but....Oh listen to me rambling on when you have a job to get to. Any way, I will see you on Saturday at three o'clock. Bye!"

 

"Jared! Mr Ackles left already, you're going to be late!"

His mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I stay home today?" Jared called back. No way was he going to school. He had double English this morning and even though he loved the subject he couldn't spend that long in a classroom with Jensen.

He had memorised every inch of the man's body, spent hours laughing and talking and so many nights holding him tight and now, now he had to call him Mr Ackles and pretend he wasn't falling apart inside. Not going to happen.

 

                    ********************

 

Jensen looked at the empty seat next to Chad. He had handed the graded assignments back but was still holding Jareds. "Mr Murray. Will Ja...Mr Padalecki be joining us this morning?"

"No Sir." Chad made eye contact with the teacher. "He's not feeling well Sir."

Jensen held out the papers in his hand to Chad. "Would you take this to him after school please."

Chad snorted. "Take it to him yourself, you live right next door."

A rumble of laughter rolled around the classroom.

Jensen stared at Jared's friend frowning. "Stay behind after class Mr Murray."

Chad glared back arrogantly. "Yes  _Sir."_

 

When the other students had left Chad sauntered towards Jensen's desk. Jensen stood up. "Look Mr Murray..."

"Chad."

Jensen shrugged. " Ok  _Chad._ I don't know how much Jared told you about he and I..."

"Everything." Chad said flatly. "Well apart from the er...stuff I really did not need to hear about."

The teacher had the good grace to blush before continuing. "Please, Chad, whatever happened with Jared and I it's over and you need to show me some respect as your teacher."

"I would respect you more if you'd warned my best friend that you were going to be teaching him  _Sir."_

Jensen nodded. "Yes, that was a mistake, I admit that but you can't behave like that in class again."

"I'll do my best Mr Ackles. Can I be excused?"

"Yes, you can go." Jensen sat in his chair as Chad headed for the door. He looked up. "Chad?"

Chad turned around. "Yeah?"

"Is Jared....is he ok?"

Chad shook his head. "No  _Jensen_. He's not." The young man left the room.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Jensen had been at the Padalecki house for twenty minutes. Sherri had unceremoneously dragged him across the front lawn as he tried to make a quick getaway.

He hadn't seen Jared yet but he had caught a glimpse of Chad when his hostess had been introducing him to some of the neighbours. He was wondering if he could leave discreetly when a beer was being handed to him.

"Oh, thanks," he looked up from where he was sat on a low wall that bordered the flower beds. The man in from of him smiled.

"Mind if I join you?"

 

 

"C'mon dude!" Chad whined. "You can't sit in your room all day cos Ackles is here. Your mom sent me to get you and no way am I risking her wrath by coming downstairs empty handed."

Jared huffed. "Fine, but not for long."

"A half hour tops then we can call Misha and the girls to meet us at my place, ok?"

 

Jared took a soda from the fridge while Chad went out to the grill to get some food. Just as Jared was stepping through the patio doors to go after him Chad appeared and pushed him back into the kitchen. "Hey, why don't we just head straight over to my house now? We can pick Misha up on the way."

Jared shrugged. "Ok sure." He turned to his mom who was rummaging in the kitchen cupboards. "I'm heading over to Chad's."

"Fine Jared, but can you just run these extra plates out to Mr Kripke for me, he's manning the grill."

To Chad's look of horror Jared took the plates and headed into the garden. After giving the plates to their neighbour at the grill Jared turned. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Jensen sat entirely too close to a very attractive man with short dark hair and a pearly white smile. Their shoulders were pressed together and Jensen was laughing at something the stranger was saying.

Sherri made to pass her son, she was carrying a stack of red paper cups. "Mom. Who's that with Je..Mr Ackles?"

"Oh that's Matt. He runs the publishing department at my office. Such a lovely man. He broke up with his boyfriend a few months ago but it does look like he and our new neighbour are hitting it off doesn't it." She winked at Jared.

Jared nodded. "Yes." He said quietly. " It does."

Chad appeared at his left elbow. "C'mon Jay, let's get out of here."

 

 

Jared didn't get back home until after midnight. As he was pulling his clothes off headlights from a car outside lit up his window. He stepped forward and saw Jensen climbing out of a silver BMW. Matt was holding the car door for him. They walked to Jensen's front door with Matt's hand low on Jensen's back and went inside.

NO! NO! NO!

Jensen was his! This fucking good looking successful man should not be touching him! Jared resisted the urge to run over there and drag this Matt off of Jensen. Instead he climbed into bed. He needed to get Jensen back.

When he woke up in the morning the silver BMW was still parked at the curb. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

On monday morning Jared ate his breakfast. His mother sat across the table smiling.

Jared had decided that if he was going to win Jensen back he wasn't going to do it looking like a pile of crap. He needed to eat and exercise. So for the last three weeks he had been getting up early as he used to for his yoga and using the school gym to weight train, building his body back up.

He had seen Matt's car outside Jensen's house a few times but it was never parked overnight again. He was probably a snorer or a drooler so Jensen kicked him out after sex. Sex. It hurt to think of another man with his hands all over the gorgeous blond but unless he could get Jensen to change his mind....He just wanted the opportunity to talk to him.

He finished his breakfast and pulled on his school blazer. "See you later mom."

 

 

Jensen had intended to go for a run when he got home from work but after his last class finished he could see the rain coming down so hard it was bouncing off the windows so he decided to use the treadmill in the school gym instead.

He stopped by the gym offices. "Hey Mike. You got anything I can wear to work out?"

Coach Rosenbaum smiled. "Jensen! We don't usually see you down here. There are clean sweats and tees in the locker there." He indicated to Jensen's right. "You need a spotter?"

"No thanks Mike, just running today."

The coach nodded as Jensen took the clothes to the locker room.

 

Jensen was down to just his boxer briefs, about to pull on the borrowed sweats when someone walked in from the shower stalls behind him. "Don't mind me." He called out. "I'll be out of here in a ....." Jensen turned around as he spoke to see Jared, a towel slung low around his hips, water dripping from his slicked back hair and gliding down his broad shoulders.

They stood, both nearly naked, eye fucking each other for what could have been seconds or hours until Jared was covering the few metres that seperated them and began kissing Jensen fiercely. His tongue mapping the inside of Jensen's mouth as his arms slid around the blonds waist pulling them together. Instinctually Jensen's fingers tangled into Jared's wet hair and he moaned into Jared's mouth as their hard cocks ground together through two layers of fabric.

Jared's hand slid under the waistband of Jensen's boxers and he squeezed his ass cheek hard as he pushed the teacher against the lockers and began mouthing down his jaw and neck.

Tipping his head back Jensen whimpered at the hot breath on his throat and the strong familiar hands on his body, the smooth naked chest against his. He had missed this so much! He had missed Jared...Oh shit! This was Jared! His seventeen year old student and they were in the school locker room!

"Jared stop!" Jensen croaked. He tried to push the brunette away but Jared's skin was still wet from the shower and oh God he felt so good....

Jensen fought against everything his body was crying out for and shoved at Jared's shoulder. "Stop Jare!" He said again, more loudly.

This time Jared backed away, just a couple of inches, to look at Jensen. Jensen looked at the young man's reddened lips and his eyes, almost black with desire, but his brow was drawn in confusion.

Jensen slipped away from the locker, putting more distance between them. "We can't do this Jared." He mumbled.

"Yes we can Jen!" Jared protested. "I've missed you so much, please..." He took a step towards Jensen who backed away a little more.

"No Jared!  _I can't do this!"_ Jensen grabbed up the sweat pants and dragged them on, feeling ridiculous as his cock still tented the material. He grabbed up the rest of his things and headed to the door to the hallway.

"Is this because of Matt!" Jared shouted at his back. Jensen paused where he stood for just a second before pushing the door open and letting it swing closed behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three short conversations.

"So he's dating this Matt now? Then why did he get all hot and heavy with you this afternoon?"

Jared was sat in Chad's basement, curled up on the sofa. " I don't know. I kissed him first so maybe it was sense memory?"

Chad dropped himself down into a chair. "Could be that Mr blue eyes isn't performing well, if yanno what I mean." At this point Chad gave his friend a very obvious wink. "Or maybe it's actually you he still wants?"

"I don't think so. I think maybe it's better this way, for Jensen anyway. I just want him to be happy, even if it's with Matt instead of me." Jared buried his face in his hands.

 

                    ********************

 

"So, dinner saturday night? Jensen? Earth to Jensen!" Matt waved a hand in front of the freckled face to get his attention.

"Sorry, what?" Jensen blinked.

"You kinda zoned out there. Are you ok? You've been nursing the same beer for nearly an hour."

Jensen shook his head as he glanced around the bar. "I was just thinking about something. Now, what were you saying?"

Matt leant back on his chair. "You were thinking about him? This mysterious ex of yours?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm sorry Matt. I just..."

"Hey. Don't worry about it, I get it." He smiled across at Jensen. "You told me when we met that you weren't over him and stupidly I thought I could compete with the man, but, you're obviously still in love Jensen. Whatever this guy did or didn't do is there no way past it?"

"It's impossible." Jensen played with the label on his bottle, peeling little strips off.

"Nothing's impossible Jensen. Not if it's something you really want."

Jensen rested his hand on top of Matt's briefly. "Thankyou for understanding."

"You're a good guy Jensen. Now go get your man."

 

                    ********************

 

"Chris. I want Jared back."

"Well it's about fuckin' time Jen!"

"You don't think I'm being stupid? He's seventeen and my student."

"And you love each other. You're friends aren't gonna judge you Jensen, hell! I think Tom was on the verge of asking Jared on a date! You just need to keep it under wraps for a while in public but you guys are like Richard Gere and Julia Roberts in that hooker film. It shouldn't work but it just does."

"Thanks Chris. I'm sorry I was an ass. You're a good friend."

"I'm you're best friend Jen and I've got your back. Let me know how it goes with Jared ok?"

"I will, thanks again."


	28. Chapter 28

Jared's cell phone beeped. He reached out to his bedside table and grabbed it to read the message.

JENSEN   : Can we talk?

JARED      : It's ok. I'll leave you alone Jen. I know you're seeing Matt now and I won't interfere. Just be happy.

JENSEN    : I'm not with Matt. Just come over please Jared. I need to talk to you.

 

 

 

He took several deep breaths before knocking on Jensen's door. When Jensen opened it he was wearing a cream linen button up and jeans, his feet were bare and his glasses were falling down his nose again. "Come in Jared," he said quietly.

Jared followed Jen into the front room.

"Why didn't you tell me how old you are Jared?" Jensen asked as he sat down on the arm of the leather chair.

"C'mon Jen, you wouldn't have let me near you if I'd said 'Hi I'm Jared, I think you're really hot oh and by the way I'm jailbait' ". Jared answered quietly.

"So, that really was all you wanted? Sex?" Jensen looked over at Jared who was still standing just in the doorway to the room.

"Honestly? At first yeah." He saw Jensen's shoulders slump. "Let me finish, please Jen?"

The older man nodded for him to continue.

"That first night I did sneak out. I had no intention of it being anything other than a one night stand but Jen...I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" 

Tears pricked at Jared's eyes and he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to be with you and by the time I knew I had to tell you the truth I was terrified that I'd loose you, but," Jared stopped to draw breath. "But I  _had_ decided to tell you on the day you found out anyway and...."

"When you said I was yours, did you mean it or was it just a line? Jensen's own eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Quickly crossing the room and dropping to his knees, he wrapped his hands around Jensen's calves. "With every beat of my heart I meant it Jensen. I still do! I know you slept with Matt but it doesn't make you any less mine. Give me another chance Jen please!" Jared begged, resting his head against the blonds knee. "I love you baby."

"I never had sex with Matt Jare." Jensen whispered. "How could I when even after everything that happened I still felt like yours?" 

"We _can_  be together! No-one has to know Jen. It's just eight weeks until I'm eighteen and a few months after that I leave school! Please baby, I've missed you so much!" 

"I've missed you too Jare and I love you, so much."

Surging to his feet Jared took Jensen's face in his large palms. "Is that a yes? "

Slowly nodding Jensen stood up and looked deeply into slanted hazel eyes. "It's a yes Jare," he said softly. "But there are some conditions."

Jared smiled wider than he ever had, dimples deep in his cheeks as he pressed his lips to Jensen's. Jensen's arms circled the younger man's waist as he leant into the kiss. When they broke apart Jensen rested his head against Jared's shoulder.

"I'll do anything Jen, whatever you say, I just need to be with you."

"Firstly, no more lying."

Jared nodded. "Of course."

"And you can't tell anyone about us Jared. I'm risking a lot doing this."

"I won't say anything." Jared said solomnly. "Any other conditions?"

"Just one, but you won't like it." Jensen had a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Until you are eighteen, two months from now...No sex."

Jared frowned. "Really?"

"Really Jared."

"But surely that doesn't include..."

"Everything Jared. No sex, at all, until you're legally old enough."

Jared huffed. "Fine, but you're gonna have to start wearing monks robes or something to cover up that beautiful body cos it's gonna be so hard, like  _literally_ so hard."

Jensen chuckled. "Just eight weeks Jared and I'll give you the best birthday present. Besides it's not gonna be easy for me either." He leant forward and sucked softly on Jared's bottom lip.

"Oh baby!" Jared growled. "Can we start the conditions tomorrow?"

 

 

                    ********THE END ********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for your patience if you made it to the end of my story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read any comments or thoughts you have and will be happy to reply :D
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
